


Apparition Embarrassment

by bamkam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, the fic that was written by 14 yo me, then half-assedly turned back into original Harry Potter oops, then turned into an AU for another pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamkam/pseuds/bamkam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has trouble concentrating during an Apparition lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparition Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a silly short fic.

“Everyone, everyone listen up! We’re going to try this one more time. Although quite a few of you have already succeeded in apparating, there are still many who haven’t mastered it just yet.” Draco Malfoy huffed and folded his arms. Every meeting, the lecture was the same: Wilkie whatever-his-name always began telling everyone the three D’s, let them poorly attempt apparating before explaining to them what they were doing wrong, and then allowed them to practice for the rest of the lesson.

It was fun and exciting the first couple of times, especially when like five students accidentally apparated in the same place, but now it was starting to grate on the blonde’s nerves. Draco hated having to do the same thing repeatedly for an extended period of time, which was exactly how apparition lessons were taught.

“Now, on the count of three!” The wispy-looking Ministry official shouted and stepped back to allow the sixth years nearest him more room.

Draco unfolded his arms. He spared a quick glance down at the thin, red hoop in front of him before turning his attention to the other students in the room. Being in the back gave him a great advantage to slack off, so while everyone was busy concentrating on the hoop, no one would notice if the blonde didn’t even attempt to try.

“One—“ Wilkie called out, and Draco watched the students around him tense up as he put his hands in his pockets. Suddenly feeling like someone watching him, he looked to the front only to see Professor McGonagall glaring at him, and Jiho eyes quickly fell to stare at the hoop. So much for slacking off.  

“—two—“

Annoyed, he risked another glance up to gauge whether McGonagall was still paying attention, only to have his gaze land on a certain redhead’s ass. Immediately, all concentration on the hoop vanished as Jiho’s train of thought derailed into a more interesting direction. He had never been more thankful for perfectly-tailored school uniforms as he was now, with how well the dim lighting managed to show off Weasley’s thin thighs and ass. When the redhead spread his legs shoulder-width apart and straightened his spine, making his butt stick out slightly, Jiho’s grin turned predatory as he remembered how just a couple nights ago he was doing the same thing while being pressed up against the stone wall, trying hard to keep as quiet as possible to avoid getting caught. The sound of Weasley’s whimpers and cut-off moans echoed in the blonde’s head, and he smirked.

“—THREE!”

Loud bangs and puffs of purple smoke erupted throughout the hall. Surprisingly, no one had managed to splinch themselves this time, and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Some of the sixth years that had actually apparated were now high-fiving their friends, laughing at the ones who had managed to apparate in random places or even in the air, letting out shocked screams as they fell the short distance to the floor.

However, everyone’s accomplishments or failures were immediately forgotten as the students ran to the center of the hall, circling around two sprawled out sixth years.

“Malfoy, what the hell! Get off me!” Ron shouted as he attempted to push the blonde off of him, although it was hard considering how much heavier Draco was. The blonde only groaned, to winded to speak or move as he continued to lay on top of his friend. He could hear the snickering all around him, causing him to groan and press his forehead into the floor in an attempt to hide his burning face.

“Move away, move away! Coming through! Step aside, please!” Wilkie announced as he and Professor McGonagall weaved their way through the laughing crowd toward the pair. Draco remained frozen on top of a struggling Ron, refusing to move from both embarrassment and shock.

“Oh my,” McGonagall murmured as she covered her mouth. It seemed as if she was trying not to smile—or worse, laugh—at the hilarious looking duo in front of her. Wilkie, on the other hand, remained indifferent. Things like this were common in his department.

Sighing, he waved at the crowd to quiet down. “Nothing to worry about, no one is splinched. Just a bit ruffed up, it looks!” Bending over, he pulled Draco up by his armpits before continuing, “It just seems that this young man was obviously not concentrating on the hoop like he was supposed to, but instead on this fellow!” The official gestured down at Ron, who’s face immediately flushed as red as his hair and tie. Draco’s wasn’t much better, and he could feel his cheeks burning as he desperately tried to look anywhere but at Ron or the laughing students. He knew that he should explain why—or at least lie through his teeth about it—but he found that his mouth didn’t want to function at the moment. All that came out were stutters and small squeaks.

Soon, the whole hall was filled with murmurs and whispers as everyone shuffled closer to get a better look. Draco grew even more mortified by the second as he watched various sixth years push and shove so they could see who Wilkie was talking about.

“What the hell are you looking at!” He scowled at a nearby Hufflepuff, who jumped and turned her now guilty stare to the ceiling.

Feeling the growing tension, Wilkie proclaimed, “Well, tonight’s lesson is now over! Remember everyone, the three D’s: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation! Goodnight!” The four Heads of Houses quickly took over, ushering the students out of the hall. Draco, desperate to escape, was one of the first to pile through the door when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the shadows.

“Wait.” Ron’s familiar voice grunted into his ear. Draco didn’t object.

They waited until the last person finally left the hall before Ron turned and pushed Draco up against the wall, grabbing the other boy’s chin to roughly press their lips together. Ron wasn’t gentle, nipping hard at the bottom lip before running his tongue along thick lips, and Draco quickly parted them to deepen the kiss, his hands gripping the redhead’s hips to pull him closer.

When he tried to push his leg in-between thin thighs, Ron pulled away and glared. “What the hell were you thinking, Malfoy? That little mess-up could’ve ruined our secret, asshole!”

Draco grinned. “I know, but I couldn’t help it. You’re a lot more interesting than some dingy little hoop.” He paused to place a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Listen, _Weasley_ , if anything, we just got more people to pour money into the betting pool.”

And Draco looked so proud of himself that Ron just stared at him in disbelief for a moment before letting out a loud snort, falling forward to rest his head against his boyfriend’s chest. “Betting pool— _Merlin_ , Draco how high are you going to get that thing? Don’t you think people will eventually find out that you’re the one who’s running bets against whether we’re dating or not?”

Humming, the blonde wrapped his arms around Ron and rested his cheek on red hair. “Maybe. But that won’t be until after the Big Coming Out. I’ll make sure of it.”

“And when’s that going to happen?”

Draco’s smile turned wicked. “When your sweet, insufferable older twin brothers finally owl back a certain Mr. Scorpius on how we can get Peeves to shoot fireworks off for us without hurting people.”

Ron just rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Draco again.


End file.
